YAMI NO O
by mohamzauza09
Summary: Summary : dia yang berjalan di kegelapan , dia yang memilihnya bukan karna ingin, tapi karna keadaan yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti alur tersebut. orang menganggapnya tak punya hati dan berdarah dingin. tapi apakah itu semua fakta atau mitos belaka, tak ada yang tau kebenarannya.


**disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

 **anime : Naruto shippuden**

 **genre : Romance & Mistery**

 **pairing : ?**

 **Rate : M**

 **warning : Fem!itachi,Fem!sasuke,Male &Fem! ,Typo Genderbender, mainstream(mungkin).**

 **YAMI NO O**

 **Summary** : dia yang berjalan di kegelapan , dia yang memilihnya bukan karna ingin, tapi karna keadaan yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti alur tersebut.

orang menganggapnya tak punya hati dan berdarah dingin.  
tapi apakah itu semua fakta atau mitos belaka, tak ada yang tau kebenarannya.

"hey... apakah kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Yami no o "

"Yami no o , apa itu dongeng baru atau cerita rakyat"

"bukanlah... itu cerita nyata, katanya Yami no o itu seorang vampir berdarah dingin

dan selalu membunuh manusia terutama wanita,dia meminum darah mereka sampai kering"

"haaahhh... yang benar saja ,dijaman modern seperti ini masih ada saja cerita macam itu kau pasti bercanda"

"itu terserah padamu saja percaya atau tidak,tapi yang jelas itu sering terjadi di tokyo banyak wanita mati dengan keadaan tubuh kering tanpa darah setetespun di tubuhnya"

"hahaha... sudahlah paling itu hanya mitos belaka saja, jangan terlalu percaya dengan cerita seperti itu"

"ya mungkin kau benar"

wussss...  
wuussss...  
wuussss...

angin malam berhembus begitu cepat,bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi kota tokyo yang masih banyak manusia beraktifitas meski jam sudah memasuki tengah malam .

di atas gedung tertinggi di tokyo,berdiri seorang pemuda dengan jaket bertudung menutupi wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya bulan.  
dia menatap kebawah dan melihat banyak orang beraktifitas di malam yang dingin ini.

"Yami no o ,huh" ucap orang bertudung tersebut.  
dia pun langsung menghilang dari gedung tersebut seolah disapu angin malam.

.

.

Kringggg...

Kringggg...

Kringggg...

Braakkkk...

"kenapa jam weker ini berisik sekali,padahal masih pagi buta"ucap seorang remaja berambut pirang keemasan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.  
POV

huuhhh... pagi-pagi begini aku diganggu oleh weker sialan itu,malah aku masih lelah karna begadang semalaman karna tugas dari guru sialan itu. huufff sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi saja.

namaku Uzumaki naruto Umur 17 tahun dan status masih pelajar

aku seorang blasteran jepang dan amerika, soal keluarga entahlah aku bahkan tak tau siapa aku sebenarnya.

kalau siapa yang memberiku nama itu karna kalung yang ku pakai berlambang uzumaki dan didalam kalung itu ada nama ku,dan dari data kependudukanku tertera negara amerika dan jepang.

huuhhh... semua itu tak penting lagi, lagi pula aku harus sekolah.

POV END

.

tok...  
tok...  
tok...

"ojou-sama anda ditunggu tuan basar di ruang makan"

"hn,baiklah katakan pada tou-san aku akan segera turun"

"dimengerti ojou-sama"

POV

pagi yang cerah,sepertinya ini hari baik untukku.

dan tou-san menunggu di ruang makan, ada apa gerangan sampai dia bisa makan bersama.

biasanya dia selalu berangkat duluan dan aku hanya sarapan bersama ka-san dan aneki saja.

perkenalkan namaku satsuki uchiha umur 17 tahun dan seorang pelajar.

aku anak bungsu dari keluarga terpandang di jepang yaitu Uchiha,siapa yang tak tau uchiha kami yang memegang kendali seluruh tranportasi di jepang baik darat maupun udara.

aku memilki seorang kakak perempuan yang menurutku sempurna,  
kenapa aku katakan begitu,karna dia hebat dalam segala hal.

dia jenius ,tegas dan beribawa meski masih berumur 20 orang membandingkan aku dengan kakakku ini,dan selalu aku di buat kesal akan hal itu .

POV END

.

.

"imotou... kau lama sekali berdandannya"ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam yang berkilau .  
"diamlah izumi-nee ,mau lama atau tidak itu urusanku"balas satsuki.

"sudahlah kalian berdua ,pagi - pagi sudah kita sarapan lihat tou-san dia sudah menunggu kalian untuk sarapan bersama"ucap wanita dewasa yang mirip izumi bahkan mereka dikira kembar.

"sudahlah mikoto,sudah lama aku tidak melihat suasana ini"ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang memegang koran sambil tersenyum.  
dialah sang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemimpin perusahan Uchiha Xpres Copr.

"benar juga anata,sebaiknya kita makan dulu"ucap sang ibu Uchiha mikoto.

acara sarapan bersama itu berlangsung dengan tenang .

sebagai keluarga dari kalangan atas keturunan uchiha banyak di gandrungi oleh banyak orang dari yang muda sampai yang tua.

baik izumi maupun satsuki sudah sering menerima lamaran dari banyak laki - laki .

namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang di terima.

"tou-san,ka-san aku berangkat dulu"ucap satsuki.

"satsuki tunggu dulu,nee-chan antar ya"ucap izumi.

"tidek perlu izumi-nee , aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar"balas satsuki.

"ayolah,nee-chan hanya ingin bernostalgia dengan sekolahku yang dulu"ucap izumi.

"hn,terserah izumi-nee saja"balas satsuki.

"yatta... arigato boku no kawai imouto"ucap izumi sambil memeluk satsuki.

"yamenasai yo baka aneki"ucap satsuki dengan garang.

sementara itu pasangan suami istri yang melihat kedua kelakuan kedua putri mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

"haahhh ... dasar mereka itu"keluh fugaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"entah kenapa waktu terasa cepat,rasanya seperti kemarin saja aku melahirkan mereka"ucap mikoto.

"aku harap mereka baik - baik saja"gumam fugaku.

"kau berbicara sesuatu anata"ucap mikoto.

"hn,bukan apa -apa"balas fugaku.

'aku berharap banyak padamu bocah,tolong jaga putriku'batin fugaku.

.

.

kringgg...  
kringgg...  
kringgg...  
kringgg...

weker tersebut terus berbunyi untuk membangunkan sang pemilik untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

namun sepertinya bunyi nyaring weker tersebut tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun terhadap sang pemilik yang

masih senantiasa tidur dengan tenang seolah tak tak terganngu dengan bunyi nyaring tersebut.

tok...  
tok...  
tok...

"NARUKOOO... CEPAT BANGUN TEBANEE..."

oh pagi yang indah

"NARUKOOO... CEPAT BANGUN"teriak wanita berambut merah yang berkibar layaknya ekor.

1

2

3

DUAAARRRRR...

selamat tinggal pintu

"UWAAAAAAA... ada bom meledakkkk"teriak wanita yang baru bangun dari tidurnya terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih berantakan dialah putri tunggal dari klan namikaze, naruko namikaze.

kretek...  
kretek...  
kretek...

dengan kepala patah - patah naruko melihat ke arah suara tersebut.

DOONNGGG

wajah naruko menjadi pucat pasi saat melihat sang ibu dalam mode monsternya.

"hai putri tidur, gimana tidurnya.. enak" ucap kushina dengan nada horor.

"aaa..aaanuu... ohayou ka-chan"ucap naruko dengan wajah ketakutan.

"hmmm...CEPAT MANDI SANAAAAAA"teriak kushina.

"Haiiii..."balas naruko sambil lari ke kamar mandi.

hahhh... anak itu selalu saja begitu"keluh kushina.

sementara itu diruang makan keluarga namikaze,terlihat minato sang kepala keluarga namikaze tersebut,

hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengan kegaduhan yang terjadi setiap pagi.

"hahhhh... ibu dan anak sama saja"gumam minato.

"kau bilang apa m-i-n-a-t-o-k-u-n"sebuah suara yang menjamin sebuah kematian.

GLEEKK

"aaa..haha.. yo kushina-chan aku tak bialng apa - apa kok"sanggah minato .

"hmmm... souka"ucap kushina yang berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan putrinya.

sementara itu

"huuuhhhh... selamat"ucap minato.

sedangkan para maid yang melihat keunikan keluarga namikaze hanya bisa tersenyum,melihat betapa lucunya majikan mereka.

"OHAYOU..."teriak naruko.

"naruko tidak baik teriak di depan meja makan"ucap minato sambil menutup telinganya.

"sudah - sudah, lebih baik kita makan dan naruko kamu cepat sarapannya nanti kamu terlambat"ucap kushina.

"wakatta ka-chan"balas naruko sambil memakan ramennya.

"naruko tou-san hanya berpesan padamu,hati - hati jangan pulang terlalu larut mengerti"ucap minato.

"memangnya kenapa tou-san"balas naruko dengan kebingungan.

"pokoknya kamu harus hati - hati jangan bicara dengan orang asing,dan jangan bertanya kenapa"ucap minato.

"hemmm... baiklah tou-san"balas naruko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ya sudah ,sana kau segera berangkat gih, nanti kamu telat"ucap kushina .

"wakatta ka-chan"balas naruko.

"haahhh... semoga tidak terjadi apa apa dengannya"ucap kushina.

"tenang saja, selama kita memiliki dia naruko akan selalu aman "balas minato.

"kau benar anata "ucap kushina sambil memandang punggung putrinya yang sedang manaiki mobil.

'kuharap kau menjaga putriku dengan baik,aku mengandalkanmu'batin minato

.

konoha high school sekolah yang bertaraf nasional,sekolah yang hanya di masuki oleh kalangan atas.

banyak para remaja ingin bersekolah di konoha high school ini,

sekolah yang dikelola oleh perusahaan besar yang ada di jepang,

senju,uchiha,namikaze,hyuuga. merekalah pendiri sekaligus pengelola sekolah tersebut.

khs dibagi menjadi dua golongan untuk mengatahui identitas para murid.

golongan S adalah kelas spesial yang hanya di tempati murid kalangan atas dan berprestasi.

dan golongan B seperti sekolah pada umumnya ,dan ditempati oleh murid biasa.

meski perbedaan kasta tersebut tidak pernah terjadi diskriminasi atau pembulian

baik golongan atas atau pun biasa mereka berinteraksi dengan baik bahkan berteman.

.

.  
.

terlihat sebuah mobil mewah bmw gold edition memasuki gerbang sekolah,banyak murid - murid melihat mobil tersebut.  
meski sudah menjadi keseharian mereka melihat mobil mewah , merak tak habis pikir betapa kayanya anak kalangan atas ini.

mobil tersebut berhenti di parkiran sekolah,pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah dua wanita cantik yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka.

"kyaaaa... itu satsuki onee-sama dan `izumi - senpai"

"luar biasa ... makin hari makin caktik saja mereka berdua"  
"andai mereka menjadi kekasihku"

"jangan mimpi mereka pasti pilih aku"

" AKU "

" AKU "

begitulah teriakan para fansboy dan fans girls duo uchiha ini.

"hahaha... mengapa jadi heboh begini"ucap izumi.

"hn,dasar baka aneki"gumam satsuki.

Bruuummmm...  
bruuummmm...

kehebohan itu terhenti tak kala sebuah suara nyaring mobil yang mau melewati gerbang sekolah tapi terhalang oleh murid - murid yang menuti gerbang sekolah.

para muridpun menyingkir membiarkan mobil type galardo berwarna dark tersebut lewat.

para murid mulai penasaran siapa yang memiliki mobil tersebut.

mobil galardo tersebut langsung terparkir di samping mobil duo uchiha.

pintu mobilpun terbuka dan menampakkan sorang pemuda berambut pirang kemasan,  
dengan kulit yang pucat dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"i..i..ini tak mungkin"

"yang benar saja " jadi rumor itu benar, kalu naruto senpai orang kaya"  
"tapi kenapa dia di tempatkan di golongan b"

bibik - bisik murid tersebut terdengar jelas oleh telinga naruto, namun dia lebih memilih menghiraukannya.  
naruto ingin cepat - cepat menuju kelasnya, tapi begitu dia berjalan dia di halangi oleh izumi.

"yo... lama tak bertemu naruto-kun"sapa izumi.

"hahh... apa maumu izumi - senpai " jawab naruto dengan nada yang malas.

"mou... setelah sekian lama tak bertemu hanya itu reaksimu padaku,dasar tak peka" ucap izumi dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

kaum pria yang melihat tingkah izumi hanya bisa merona hebat saat melihat wajah imutnya,bahkan satsuki sampai heran melihat tingkah tak biasa dari kakak perempuannya tersebut.  
biasanya dia selalu bersikap dingin pada setiap laki - laki yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"aku tak punya waktu untuk bicara padamu, aku harus kekelas"ucap naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

namun setelah beberapa langkah tangan naruto di tahan oleh izumi.

"matte yo ... aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar "ucap izumi .

"hahhh... cepatlah aku tak punya waktu banyak"balas naruto dengan dingin.

"boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu atau emailmu"ucap izumi dengan nada childis

"tidak" jawab naruto dengan padat dan singkat.

para murid yang melihat interaksi tersebut hanya bisa melongo, naruto menolak permintaan sang putri uchiha.  
bahkan satsuki pun juga demikian baru kali ini ada laki - laki yang seperti itu.

"onegai... ne ne boleh ya.. ya.. ya.."ucap izumi yang tak mau menyerah.

"jawabanku tetap sama yaitu tidak"ucap naruto disertai wajar datarnya.

" nande..."ucap izumi.

" karna kau merepotkan"balas naruto sambil meninggalkan putri uchiha tersebut.  
sementara itu izumi hanya bisa mengeluh.

"hahhhh... lagi lagi dia begitu,padahal sudah sekian lama aku mencarinya"gumam izumi.

"hn,kau kenal dengannya"ucap satsuki.

"yahh.. begitulah dia itu juniorku dulu waktu aku masih sekolah"balas izumi dengan tampang lesu.

"kenapa kau sampai segitunya pada laki - laki itu" ucap satsuki dengan penasaran.

"karna dia itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki - laki "balas izumi sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"tapi apa istimewanya dia sampai kau seperti ini"ucap satsuki.

"kau akan tau kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh,tapi itu semua akan sulit"ucap izumi.

"kenapa seperti itu" balas satsuki.

"saat kau mencoba dekat dengannya, kau akan merasakan sedang di halangi oleh tembok yang tak tertembus"ucap izumi.

"haahhh... yang benar saja, mana ada orang seperti itu"ucap satsuki.

"sebenarnya aku setuju denganmu, tapi kenyataanya ada dan itu adalah naruto"balas izumi.

"hahhh... katanya kau ingin bernostalgia dengan sekolah ini,dari pada kau pusing memikirkan laki-laki seperti itu"ucap satsuki.

"yahh.. kau benar juga imouto, aku akan bersenang - senang imouto"ucap izumi dengan tersenyum.

meski satsuki menyadari kalu senyuman kakaknya saat ini adalah palsu,  
namun entah kenapa satsuki mulai merasa tertarik dengan laki - laki yang bernama naruto tersebut.

"sudah dulu ya nee-san aku masuk kekelas dulu"ucap satsuki sambil pergi meninggalkan izumi.

'sebaiknya aku temui saja dia langsung,tapi dengan cara apa'batin izumi.

tiba - tiba izumi menyeringai dan pergi ke tempat tujuannya .

.

NARUTO POV

haahhh... hari yang menyebalkan, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang yang ku temui kenapa harus wanita itu lagi yang menggangguku.

dan sepertinya perlakuanku tadi terlalu berlebihan ... itu semua tak penting lagi,

lebih baik aku harus segera kekelas dan mengistirahatkan otakku yang masih ngantuk...

NARUTO POV END

setelah sampai di kelasnya naruto langsung duduk di tempatnya, bangku paling pojok dan dekat jendela adalah tempat favoritnya.

meski mencoba untuk tidur naruto tak bisa melakukannya karna bisik - bisik murid - murid di kelasnya mungkin karna kejadian di tempat parkir tadi.

'mereka semua sama saja, membosankan'batin naruto.

pelajan pertama sudah di mulai setengah jam yang lalu .

namun kelas yang naruto tempati masih bersantai - santai karna wali kelas mereka belum datang.

" kenapa sensei lama sekali " keluh pria berambut jabrik berwarna coklat dengan tao segitiga di wajahnya.

"hooaammm... bukannya bagus kalau dia tidak datang, aku bisa melanjutkan tidurku "balas anak berambut nanas dengan tampang malasnnya.

"haahhh... dasar kau shikamaru tingkat kemalasanmu sudah meningkat" ucap kiba.

"zzzzzzz" suara dengkuran shikamaru.

"nara sialan dia mengabaikanku dan memilih tidur"ucap kiba dengan wajah kesalnya.

"sudahlah kiba,seperti kau tak tau shikamaru saja "ucap pria gendut dengan snak di tangannya choji.

"geezzz... tapi itu sudah keterlaluan"balas kiba.

sedangkan naruto yang berada di belakan mereka mulai merasa terganggu.

meski sejak tadi naruto membiarkan mereka tapi ini sudah membuat kesabarannya habis.

"hei kalian, bisakah kalian diam"ucap naruto dengan nada yang tajam.

baik choji dan kiba langsung diam saat mendengar suara naruto, bahkan shikamaru yang tidurpun langsung bangun.

"g..g..gomen n..naruto - san "ucap choji yang gemetaran.

sedangkan kiba hanya bisa ketakutan tanpa bisa bicara.

kiba langsung mendekat ke arah choji dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"choji dia benar - benar menakutkan"bisik kiba

"kau benar kiba dia sangat menakutkan"balas choji.

tidak hanya mereka bertiga saja yang ketakutan seluruh kelas langsung menjadi sunyi ketika mendengar suara naruto.

bahkan ada yang sampai mengompol di celana.

siapa yang tidak tahu uzumaki naruto, pria yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya dan nada bicara yang tajam,

membuat siapa saja yang berbicara dengannya menjadi ketakutan.

tak heran jika murid - murid dikelasnya tak ada yang berani mendekatinya .

"selamat pagi semua, maaf sensei tadi di ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah" ucap guru berambut putih mirip uban dan buku orange kesayangannya.

"hari ini kita tak akan melakuakan ulangan,tapi sebelum itu aku memperkenalkan guru pendamping untuk kelas ini"lanjut kakashi.

ucapan kakashi membuat semua murid bersorak ria karna hal yang merepotkan mereka tak jadi di lakukan.

tapi saat mendengar guru pendamping membuat semua murid penasaran kecuali naruto.

tok...

tok...

tok...

suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian murid teralih ke pintu tersebut.

"yahh silakan masuk"ucap kakashi.

pintu terbuka dan menampak seorang wanita yang membuat laki laki bersorak ria kembali.

"apakah ini mimpi"

"apa aku dapat sebuah jekpot"

"wooowww... dia izumi - senpai "

"kyaaa... izumi - nee sama akan menjadi guru pendamping kita"

teriakan menghebohkan itu mengejutkan naruto yang melihat kedatangan izumi.

'mau apa sebenarnya wanita itu'batin naruto.

sedangkan izumi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi para murid terhadapnya,

pandangan izumi mengarah pada naruto yang duduk di pojok kelas dan sepertinya

dia mengacuhkan kedatangannya.

'dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tak pernah berubah ya ,naruto-kun'batin izumi.

"meski kalian sudah ada yang mengenalnya tapi alangkah baiknya dia mengenalkan dirinya"ucap kakashi.

"namaku uchiha izumi kesukaanku dia, yang aku tak suka saat ada yang mecoba mendekatinya , hobiku

banyak dan susah di jelaskan dan cita - citaku membuat keluarga yang harmonis bersamanya"ucap izumi sambil tersenyum.

sedangkan para murid khususnya kaum pria langsung merasa kalau yang di sebut izumi adalah mereka sendiri.

berbeda naruto yang menyipitkan matanya kearah izumi.

'wanita sialan ,apa sebenarnya rencanamu kali ini' batin naruto.

izumi yang menyadari tatapan naruto hanya tersenyum .

'aku akan menghancurkan tembok tak tertembus dengan perasaan cintaku padamu'batin izumi

.

OTHER PLACE

terlihat namikaze minato sedang menuju sebuah ruangan dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

"selamat pagi semua " ucap minato

"selamat pagi juga minato - sama " balas salah satu penjaga

"apakah semua sudah berkumpul " ucap minato

" hai , para petinggi sudah berkumpul mereka hanya menunggu kedatangan anda " balas penjaga

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemui mereka tolong buka pintunya " ucap minato

"dimengerti tuan" balas penjaga

.

di dalam ruangan terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang besar .

di sekitar meja bundar tersebut di isi oleh para petinggi klan yang memengang kuasa di jepang

mereka adalah uchiha fugaku ,senju tsunade , hyuuga hiashi , dan para asisten mereka.

cessss...

saat suara pintu otomatis terbuka kini mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu tersebut.

" yahhh.. maaf semua aku terlambat"ucap minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"kau yang menyuruh kami berkumpul tapi kau sendiri yang datang terlambat" ucap wanita dengan dada jumbonya tsunade.

"haaahh... bisakah kau mengerti tsunade - hime keseharianku di rumah kalau pagi" ucap minato.

"sudahlah lebih kita mulai pertemuan ini" ucap hiashi.

" hiashi benar, sebaiknya kau memberi tahu kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul minato" ucap fugaku.

" baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan langsung keintinya,aku mendengar kabar kalau dia sudah bergerak"ucap minato dengan tampang seriusnya.

"kau jangan bercanda minato " ucap tsunade kaget.

"apa kau yakin minato" ucpa fugaku.

"aku sangat yakin, orang - orang yang aku suruh menyelidikinya mereka semua menghilang tanpa kabar

saat aku mengecek berkas hasil penyeledikan mereka aku menemukan kalau dia saat ini menuju jepang atau dia sudah ada di jepang" jelas minato.

BRAAAKKKK...

"ini gila apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, kalau begini nyawa anak - anak kita dalam bahaya"ucap tsunade yang memukul meja.

"putri tsunade benar, saat ini nyawa anak - anak kita bisa saja dalam bahaya"ucap hiashi.

"ya kalian memang benar, tapi kita tak usah khawatir " ucap minato.

" apa kau bilang , tak usah khawatir katamu minato, apa kau tak paham kalau nyawa putrimu juga dalam bahaya... hahhh"bentak tsunade pada minato.

"aku tau itu tsunade - hime, tapi selama dia menjaga anak - anak kita, semua akan baik - baik saja"ucap minato

tsunade langsung diam ,apa yang dikatan pria di depannya tersebut memang benar.

karna mereka semua memiliki dia yang akan menjaga anaknya.

"hemmm... yah kau benar minato, tapi kita tak boleh terus bergantung pada dia, kita juga harus melakukan tindakan"ucap fugaku.

"yah aku juga setuju denganmu fugaku"balas minato.

.

'aku berharap banyak padamu, jaga putriku' batin minato, fugaku,tsunade dan hiashi bersamaan.

.

.

.

TOBE CONTINUE...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER

MOHAM AKAN USAHAKAN KALI INI AKAN TERUS AKTIF MEMBUAT FIC...

DAN JUGA MOHAM AKAN MELANJUTKAN FIC MOHAM YANG MASIH BELUM KELAR...

TERIMA KASIH ...


End file.
